Thoughts
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta having some thoughts about each other. Pretty short.
1. Bulma's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (if I did, this wouldn't be a FANfic...). And you know the rest...  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes to the sunlight that invaded her room. She stretched lazily on the large bed, moaning. She inhaled deeply, smelling Vegeta's fragrance mixed with her own. She sighed, smiling contently. Blinking sleepily, she realized Vegeta wasn't by her side. Which wasn't a big surprise, he always woke up earlier than her. Not that he had to, since he didn't work. He just liked it that way. She, on the other hand, preferred sleeping at least until the middle of the morning, if not until noon. She compensated it by being full of energy at night. Not that it was much of an excuse...Vegeta was full of energy the whole day! She smiled and blushed slightly, remembering the night before. She stretched her arms again and yawned, reviewing the scenes like in a movie. Vegeta's stare - those dark eyes that could read her so easily...she could get lost in them. Vegeta's voice - that strong, sexy voice, which could drive her crazy in the blink of an eye. Vegeta's touch - his hands exploring her like only he knew how to do...searching for her most sensible places. Vegeta's scent - that scent now so familiar and so wanted, that masculine scent that excited her so much. Vegeta's body - that perfectly built body, with all those muscles that she loved to touch under his surprisingly soft skin. Vegeta's smile - so beautiful, so rare...he'd only managed it for her and sometimes for Trunks, when he thought the boy wasn't looking. Vegeta could be so sensible sometimes, yet so rude most of the time. She wondered what it'd be like if he was just a little more caring. But she knew that it was just that kind of difficulty he had showing his feelings that made her treasure every loving gesture he made, storing them in her heart as little pieces of diamonds. She loved Vegeta just the way he was...if he was different, he wouldn't be her Vegeta. She smiled and got up, ready for a brand new day.  



	2. Vegeta's thoughts

Disclaimer: well, you know, I don't own DBZ and all that...I'm just a Vegeta&Bulma lover (more one, yeah...) Anyway, this are Vegeta's thoughts (maybe a bit out of character).   
  
Authour's note: Hope you like it. Please review and let me know if I should keep on writing or retire. And if you don't like, please say why, so that I can correct. Ok, enough, you can read now.  
  
  
  
Vegeta entered the bedroom silently, in order not to wake up Bulma. He smiled lightly at what he saw. She was lying on the bed, nude. Only a towel covered a small part of her back and her hair was wet. He sat beside her lightly. She looked so peaceful sleeping, as if she had no problems at all. Not that she had any; she just liked to pretend she had. He touched her wet hair. It smelled sweet, too sweet for Vegeta. Then he ran his fingertips through her soft skin. She moaned something and he stopped, alarmed. When he was sure she was still asleep, he continued touching her smoothly. Her skin was fresh from the recent bath. He kissed her shoulder lightly. He couldn't believe he had come to desire that body - which was extremely beautiful, he admitted - at a point that he wouldn't bear to live without her. Not only that...it was more. It was her intelligence...he was constantly amazed by it. It was also her mood...bad mood, he should add. But he loved to see her face read with anger when they fought - though he hated it later when she cried. Anyway, the reconciliation was always good. He smirked as he took her soft head away from her face. Her eyes were shut. If they weren't, he would have loved to see right through them, that liquid eyes that their son inherited. He had got that and the hair from her, as well as the stubbornness. He smirked again. The rest, the boy was just like the father, and Vegeta knew it. That fact made him really proud, actually, but he shouldn't tell Trunks that, or the boy would think himself the best. Vegeta remembered how he and the other brat had fought Boo. The boy was strong enough and brave. Well, Vegeta himself was brave enough, and so was Bulma. Unbelievable, how such a weak creature could be so strong inside. She'd been through terrible things, but she had endured everything and refused to be left out of action. That was definitely what he liked most about her. That and...he grinned and kissed her lips...Perhaps it was time for a private party.   



End file.
